


Romance in Dragon Age 2

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: A comic I drew about the Dragon Age 2 love interests early on in my first playthrough.
Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2607
Kudos: 3





	Romance in Dragon Age 2

**Author's Note:**

> They all grew on me in the end :)

Transcript:

Hawke is a man with a round flat nose and dark braids. 

The Moe Girl

Hawke: Are you sure you’re old enough to be doing blood magic?

Merril: Demons are our friends!

The Abomination

Anders: I have been irrevocably changed!

Hawke: Yes, yes you have

The Sexy Pirate

Hawke: I hate to have to tell you this, Isabella, but I think I’m gay

Isabella: Then why are you staring at my breasts?

Hawke: I’m sorry, did you say something?

The Angsty Bishounen

Fenris Rivalry +10

Hawke: Wait, what? But we were just flirting! I got you a MANSION!

Fenris: Yes but you disagreed when I called your sister an evil viper

Hawke: *sigh* Right, of course.


End file.
